Shessomarue is My Buddy
by Ace Of Spades 1134
Summary: The title has nothing to do with my storie, Are hero Colin And his Buddy Paitron run into A helf demon named Fire and they get into all sorts of trouble and a cast member dies in the first installment.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: inuyasa and a bit of hell sing.  
Claimer:colin, fire. Paitron

A person started to run through the forest knowing that a shikon shard was in forest some where.  
"Damn it, were the hell is that shikon shard". Said The person.  
"Colin, you never gave a damn about the shards until you met Kagome". said another person.  
"Bullshit the reason I want the damn shards so I can kill more mother fucking vampire and then drink the damn spill Paitron". said Colin  
" Sure whatever man". Then suddenely Colin sensed a half demon Suspecting it was Inuyasha, Colin pulled out his sword and started to hack away the noise.  
"oh my god you bitch wh..What the hell". " Who the hell are you?" Asked some random half demon.  
"I'm Colin, and your my next meal".  
"No I'm fire and I'm running the hell away," said fire. sudenly coin roped up his legs.  
"No please don't eat me, I'll do anything"? " Anything?" asked colin  
"anything," said Fire.  
"Okay, give me coookie," said Colin.  
"Cookie, What the fucking hell is a cookie"? asked Fire.  
"You don't know what a cookie is, the last piece of shit that said they don't know what a cookie is i stabed him his lungs and watched him cough blood for hours," Said Colin.  
"Not cool," said Fire.  
"But, because i'm a good person i'll let you go find out what a cookie is". "And if I can't"? "Then you'll be my slave for the rest of your pathetic life, now dosen't that sound fair"? Said colin.  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"No one in town knows what a cookie is". said Fire.  
"Then I guese that makes you my slave". said Colin. Suddenley Colin sensed another half demon So Colin started to hack away at the area were he sensed the half demon. And unfortuneatly it turned out to be Fire. So the lesson we learn from this page is never trust a vampire slayer to not try to kill you if you're a half demon. "Sorry about trying to kill you again, when I sense half demons i blindly try to "kill the half demon i sense,". "bullshit you just like to kill half demons," said Paitron.  
"Shut up!"  
"I'm telling the truth if he wanted to continue blindy swinging at you he would have,"  
"Bullshit," said Colin.  
"It's true i've seen him hack away at a piece of wood for hours on end after getting beat by shessomarue," said Paitron.  
"You swore never to speak of that again Paitron!" said Colin.  
"I lied". Hohohohohohohohohoh, oh that was so funny oh by the way i'm the narator and that was funny I mean Colin got beat by Shessomarue I...i mean Shessomarue is so fucking weak, hahahahahahahahah  
"HEY NARATOR YOU WANT TO GET CUT UP!" said Colin. Oh yeah you bring it on BITCH. " OH YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO GET THE SHIT BEAT OUT OF YOU DON'T YOU!" OH BULLSHIT YOU GOT BEAT BY SHESSOMARUE.  
"Excuse me are you the narator that has been bad mouthing me" said Shessomarue. OH SHIT IT'S SHESSOMARUE.  
"Hey Shessomarue you want to team up and kill the Narator?" said Colin.  
"Sure i have no problem with that," said Shessomarue. Now I'm the narator I have the power to control you, I just say a few words like, But suddenely Colin and Shessomarue decided to let the narator live. Wait let narator live let me live please let me live. Wait no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.. ooo ah ahhhhhhhh...  
OVER IN AUTHERS CORNER. (THAT'S WHAT IT'S CALLED ISN'T IT.)  
Ace Of Spades 1134:Okay when will you stop killing the narator?  
Colin: WHEN HE DIES!  
Narator:OH GOD MY ARM!  
COLIN:SHUT UP AND DIE BITCH!  
Ace Of Spades 1134:Oh well see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: inuyasa and a bit of hell sing.  
Claimer:colin, fire. Paitron

Hello I am the new narator. If you read the first one you'll find out that the other narator was killed by Colin and Shessomarue. Anyway our storie begins in a village outside the forest.  
"Damn, the shards are here !" said Colin. "Where Colin?" asked Shessomarue.  
"Why the hell should you care Shessomarue?" asked Colin.  
"Well for one because he wants to betray you and take whatever shards you find," said Paitron  
"Shut the hell up!" screamed Shessomaru. "Oh, c'mon Shessomarue I mean if Colin found any shards you could beat him up so badly that he would be so easy to take the shards and become stronger," said Paitron.  
"I'm going to kick your ass Paitron!" said Colin. Suddenly a blade fell from the sky. "What the hell?" said Fire.  
"I know that blade," Thought Colin.  
"What's up Colin," said a mysterioes girl in the tree.  
"It's been a long time Stacy," Said Colin.  
"Far to long Colin," Said Stacy.  
"Ummmmm, Colin who is this girl," said Fire.  
"This is Stacy, my long time freind and the only one who knows what a cookie is unlike the rest of you dumbasses," said Colin. "Indeed," said Stacy.  
"So do still hang out with Tree?" asked Colin. "Yeah, he actullay figured out how to travel through time," said Stacy.  
"Sweet, lets go check it out," said Colin. Now I don't know what the hell a Time Machine is but it sounds really cool so let's go to Tree's house.  
"Hey Tree, our old freind is here to see us," yelled Stacy.  
"allright i'm coming I'm an old man and there are alot of steps from the basement to the top floor," said Tree.  
"hurry up you old mother fucking gezier!" said Stacy.  
"Shut the hell up Stacy!" said Tree. "Finally," said Tree. "Holy hell it's Colin and Paitron!" said Tree. "It's so good to see you again, It's been such a long time," said Tree. "Cut the crap Tree, Stacy told me you made the time machine, so hand it over," said Colin. "No it's the first one I've ever made and I don't want to give it to," said Tree.  
"Will you give it to me?" asked Paitron. "  
Hell no bitch," said Tree.  
"How about me?" asked Fire.  
"I don't even know you so hows about no," said Tree.  
"Okay thats fair," said Fire  
"Alright then how about you let me use it and let me travel to the 21st Century?" asked Colin.  
"Fine," said Tree. "But before I go can I have a coookie?"  
"No one has a cookie for you, and we also don't have the right technology to make one," said Stacy.  
"AWWWWWW...well allright see ya later," said Colin.  
"can I come?"asked Fire.  
"NO!" said Colin.  
"Please!" said Fire.  
"No,"  
"can I please come I wana come I wana come I wana come I wana come I wana come I wana come I wana come I wana come I wana come!"  
"fine just shut the hell up!"  
Then Colin steped into the time machine with Fire and then set the time machine for 2006. And suddenly Tree pushed the start button. Suddenley the room started to spin and then every thing went black, The room was gone. And then slowly the light started to return. then focuse returned. Then Colin and Fire got out of the time machine and was in Modern day New York right in front of the local gun shop. "What the hell is this place," said Colin.  
"Wow who the hell are you?" asked some random person.  
"I'm your worst nightmare fool," said Colin.  
"Man that line is so old," said Fire but Colin just put his hand in a fist and his arm in a right angel and punched fire on the head.  
" Hey you," said Colin.  
"yeah," said some person on the street  
"What the hell is this shop?" asked Colin, "That is a gun shop," said the citizen."What the hell are guns?" asked Colin. "Guns are the best thing to happen to man kind since TV," said the citizen.  
"Are they a weapon?" asked Colin.  
"Yeah," said the citizen. Cool thought the narator. Yes i the narator have decided to speack in third person for the rest of the storie. Thank you for time and back to your program.  
"Hey, shopkeep sell me some guns for free or else!" threatend Colin.  
"Or else what?" asked the shopowner.  
"I will kick your ass and the i'll slit your throat and take all your guns!" yelled Colin.  
"Well that wouldn't be very kind," said a voice behind them.  
"Paitron your really starting to piss me off," said Colin.  
"It's my job," replied Paitron.  
"I'm going to kill you," threatend Colin.  
"Oh be nice Colin, or I won't give you this cooookie," said Stacy .  
"A...a...a coookie," said Colin with a certain glow in his eyes. "The food I long for, the snack I so desire, the food I want to taste again before I die, the food I wait a minute ... how the hell did you guys get here," asked Colin,  
"Well we traveld through the time machine, what do you think we did," replied Shessomarue.  
"Wait a damn, where's Tree?" asked Colin, " "The old crazy man you speak of is in the hospital," replied shessomarue.  
"Why is he in the hospital?"Asked Colin. "Because Shesomarue tainted his food with a poition that made him sick for the rest of the day," said Paitron. After saying that Shessomarue raised his fist and in anger hit Paitron over the head and knocked him out for the rest of this storie.  
"Were you serious when you said that you had a cookie for me?" asked Colin,  
"Yeah," replied Stacy.  
"Cool, now give me the cookie," demanded Colin,  
"No," replied Stacy.  
"Please?" asked Colin,  
"No," replied Stacy, "Please, please, please, please, Please, please?" said Colin.  
"Beg," said Stacy.  
"Now that's not cool Stacy," said Fire.  
"Fine," said Stacy.  
"here's your cookie you little baby," said Stacy,  
"When it comes to cookies yes I am," said Colin.  
"Hey, look i don't got all day what kind of guns do you want," said the shopkeep. "Allright, allright I want ... an AK-47 and a colt-45... allright...allright now go get my guns," said Colin. After getting the guns Colin, Shessomarue, Stacy, Fire, And the unconscious body of Paitron went to the time machine and set the time machine to go back the feudal age in japan.  
"Hey look Paitron woke up," said Fire. Wh...what where am I, I rember being the gun shop and then...(flashback)  
"Shessomarue tainted his food with a poition that made him sick for the rest of the day," said Paitron. (Paitron rembers that Shessomarue hit him over head to knock him out) "you piece of shit I should kick your ass" said Paitron. "You Mother f#ing, piece of $h, I should kick your $$, you god forsaken b#$&!" yelled Paitron (clearly).  
Wrighters  
corner

Ace Of Spades 1134 : Will you ever forgive Shessomarue for knocking you out.  
Paitron: That piece of shit Shessomarue shouldn't have hit me in the head.  
Ace Of Spades 1134: Well Shessomarue, whats your opinion on this.  
Shessomarue: My opinion, I think we should cut to commercial.  
Ace Of Spades 1134: Alright, bye bye.  
Paitron: No, no, don't cut to commercial.  
Shessomarue: C'mon Paitron lets go play with are weapons were no one can see us.  
Ace Of Spades 1134: what is that supose to mean?  
Shessomarue:Oh nothing.


End file.
